More Than A Friend?
by Turningpoint
Summary: I wrote this story because I was bored...AND because there's not much on the subject.


I've been travelling with a Machamp for a good while now...Months? or was it years? I met him when he was still a Machoke...evolved strangely after we met, I thought you had to trade them to evolve...ah well, I guess that isn't important right now, what IS important, is that he's my best friend, we do everything together, but he does have a high physical requirement...so we end up going to the gym more times than I'd be comfortable with on my own, but he was always there to lend a hand when I needed it, but he was always more capable then me, so we never showered at the same time, when I had finished up for the day, and showered up, ready to head home, he'd still be going...

all of this isn't important at the moment, though, as the two of us were just sitting at home, cooling off after our workout, I was sitting on the couch without a shirt on, I had grown accustomed to this, seeing as I was living with another guy, I didn't have to worry about being decent, we were just watching some TV together, I was sitting across from him, sprawled out across a couch, and he was doing much the same...

"today was pretty intense, wasn't it?" I asked looking across to him, to notice something strange...he appeared to be staring at me, I had caught him doing this a few times, but I thought nothing of it.  
>"Machamp?" I asked, getting his attention, he quickly shook his head and responded "Ma..." while nodding.<br>"you were going crazy today, you know..." I said in response, smiling.  
>Machamp sat there and just nodded in response, I think I saw a mild blush creep across his face, I guessed he took what I said as a compliment "well, anyway, could we take tomorrow off? I'm aching all over" I asked, while reaching back and rubbing my shoulder "ma, ma..." he responded while shaking his head, I took this as "no, we can't"<br>"Machamp, come on...compared to you, I'm quite frail...my body can't take this continual punishment." I said, before sighing Machamp stood up from the other sofa, before making his way over to me and placing his hands on my shoulders "macha ma?" he said in a questioning tone, while slowly rubbing his hands up and down, looking up to him, I asked "are you offering me a massage?" he nodded in response, I didn't see the harm in it, but I had to wonder where he learned this...  
>"well, alright then" I said, moving to a sitting position on the ground, Machamp took his position behind me, as he started massaging my shoulders, it had been quite a while since I had a massage, before I even met Machamp in fact...my first girlfriend was a masseuse, but I must say, Machamp's skills were rivaling hers, maybe even going beyond them, it felt so good that I couldn't help but moan slightly in satisfaction.<br>"Machamp...that feels so...so good" I said, before sighing, I could really get used to this kind of treatment.

shortly after, Machamp had finished on my shoulders, as his hands drifted lower, as he started massaging my waist and back at the same time, he was really putting those four hands to good use.  
>"Machamp, where did you learn this?" I asked, not really caring for the answer "ma...Macha, ma." he responded, while continuing his motions "thanks for this, Machamp" I said, before sighing contentedly, I was really quite enjoying this...<p>

he soon made his way to my lower-back, as he was now leaning towards me slightly, almost resting his head on my shoulder, out of the corner of my eye, I could see that he was looking down, but this wasn't a look of concentration...it was one of contentment...  
>"maybe he's enjoying this, too?" I thought to myself, as I felt two of Machamp's hands work their way around to my front, as he started working on my thighs, I felt him lift two of his hands off me as he continued on my thighs.<br>things continued like this for a while, until I felt the two hands start slowly working their way towards my inner-thighs, I thought this was a little strange as he started rubbing awfully close to my crotch "Machamp...is this something that's supposed to happen?" I asked...I didn't get a response from Machamp, but I heard his breathing pick up slightly, I was getting a little worried now, as his hands were getting closer with each movement "ma, Machamp?" I asked once more, before feeling one of his hands start groping my Genitalia through my pants.  
>"MACHAMP!" I shouted, before throwing him off me and standing up to look back at him, he was a mess, blushing and breathing heavily, a hand down his pants...<br>"Machamp" I was a little freaked out by this "Machamp...are you attracted to me?" I asked, through a wide-eyed expression, he looked away before nodding, he looked almost sad at this, it was then that I realized WHY he wanted to spend so much time with me...  
>"you're...You're in love with me, aren't you?" I asked, still a little freaked out by the groping, Machamp's blush hardened, and a look of shame spread across his face, as he nodded again.<p>

I couldn't believe it...he was my best friend, and he was in love with me.  
>I didn't want to pursue a relationship with another man...but he was still my friend, so I had to let him down lightly...sitting down in front of him, I said "Machamp, I'm honestly flattered that you would consider me in such a way...but you have to realize, I'm not like that, I just don't think we'd work together..." I tried my best to sound apologetic as possible, but the look of sadness that spread across his face was almost too much to bear. He stood up, visibly trying to hold back tears as he made his way back to his room.<br>I groaned slightly, as I knew that I had just hurt my friend, even if I didn't see him in the same way he saw me...he was still my friend, my BEST friend...

I spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about this, and Machamp stayed in his room, but the more I thought about it, the more I hated myself for the decision I had made, "maybe I should just give him a chance...we've spent so long together..." I thought to myself, as I paced back and forth in the living room, my thoughts were only amplified by the sobbing I occasionally heard from Machamp's room.  
>"it was WRONG of me to just trample his emotions like that...I may not be attracted to him, but I DO love him, almost like family..." I thought to myself, before thinking "I have to do it...even if it means becoming intimate with him, I just...I can't deny his feelings, we've been together for too long..." I had made up my mind, I would go and see him, to let him know my decision.<p>

I made my way to his room, knocking on the door, I asked "Machamp, can I come inside and talk to you?"  
>the door opened, revealing an upset Machamp, I stepped inside, and he closed the door behind me...after the door closed, I turned back to him and hugged him, saying "I'm so sorry about what I said earlier, I want you to know, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make things right between us" I felt two of his hands bring my head back, as he gazed into my eyes, I knew what was coming, as he brought his head closer, bringing me into a kiss...here I was, kissing my Machamp, I felt so silly at this moment, but I was also feeling something else, his tongue, begging for entrance, I decided to let him in, as I opened my mouth, and I soon felt his tongue rubbing against my own, it felt strange...it felt bizarre, it felt...it felt...good, I was finiding myself becoming lost in this, as I started pushing back, deepening the kiss, I could hear him moan into it, as my movements must have excited him, and I, I was finding myself becoming excited too "well, I guess I'm bisexual" I thought to myself as I continued, I then felt a hand make it's way down to my crotch again, softly groping at my hardening shaft, I didn't pull away this time, instead, I mimicked his actions, feeling my way down his body, down to his crotch, when I reached his pants, I decided I would one-up him, by bringing my hand into his pants, I did so...and that was when my perception of the entire situation changed...Machamp wasn't a 'he'...how didn't I see this before? I felt relieved, but also slightly deceived, but I knew he-SHE would be upset if I let on that I thought she was a he the entire time, so I continued what I had originally intended, and started to softly stroke at her wet slit, her moans became louder as I did this, as she soon broke the kiss and fellt her knees, bringing my pants and underpants down in one swift motion...she grabbed my now-exposed manhood, as she brought her head closer to it, stopping just short of her mouth, she started stoking me lightly, as she tasted the pre-cum that had started leaking from me, I found myself leaning back against a wall as she continued, as my legs were giving way to the pleasure I was feeling at this moment...just like the massage, I didn't know where she had learned this, but she was GOOD... she soon took the head of my penis into her mouth, as her tongue worked me over, I could feel everything, clockwise, counter clockwise...she seemed to hit every sensitive spot, sending jolts of pleasure through my very being, she then started bobbing her head up and down, working more of my length into her each time, it felt amazing, I couldn't help but moan at this, "Ma..Machamp, this feels so go-good..." I said, as I started instinctually bucking into her motions, I was close, and she could tell, as she picked up her pace, and worked her tongue all around my tool, I was soon pushed over the edge when she started moaning, sending vibrations through my length, I could no longer hold back, as I unloaded myself into her wanting mouth, spurt after spurt, she let none of it escape, as she began swalloing on my member, milking me dry.<p>

She soon removed my manhood from her mouth, before looking up at me, smiling satisfactorily.  
>"thank you, Machamp...that-that felt amazing" I said, smiling back at her, she then stood up and removed her pants, before winking at me and making her way to the bed, she layed on her back, before beckoning me over, I pushed myself off the wall, before making my way over and sitting on my knees in front of her waiting pussy, I reached down and stoked it softly, before asking "do you want me to use my mouth? or do you want me to use my penis?" she giggled slightly, before pointing at my crotch, looking down, I saw that I was still hard "and so it shall be" I responded through a smile, before moving forward and lining our respective genitalia up, before I moved forward, I asked "have you done this before?" she shook her head, before giving me a scared expression "well, I'll be gentle" I responded, before pushing forward, feeling her lips part for me as I slowly slid the head of my length in, she unleashed a loud moan, as she brought her legs up beside me, I also felt a moan escape me, she was so tight, I could hardly believe it, her inner walls were already quaking, she was already close to orgasm and I had only just started! I slowly brought myself further inside her, until I reached her virgin barrier, she looked at me, slightly disappointed.<br>"Machamp...after this point, there's no turning back, are you absolutely sure that you want it to be me who takes your virginity?" I asked, instead of a nod, she pulled my head down, bringing me into a kiss...she really did love me, but now that I knew that she wasn't a man, any previous hang-ups I had were gone...my best friend, she wanted me as her lover, not some other pokemon, but a human, and I could feel the emotion behind that, as I could already feel myself falling for her...

after she let go of my head, she looked at me with a dreamily content smile, I smiled back at her, before saying "I'm sorry I ever said no, Machamp...I DO want to do this for you." I saw a tear leave her eye, as I felt her legs wrap around me, before pulling me in, pushing past her hymen, she let out a groan of pain as this happened, I could see the tears welling up in her eyes, but it soon passed, and she gave a short moan as a signal that she was okay to continue, not needing any further direction, I began working up a rhythm of thrusts, working myself in all the way, before bringing myself out and repeating it, over and over again, she soon orgasmed for the first time, as I felt her fluids spray across my crotch, I gave her no rest, though, as I continued pounding her, as her moans drove me on, I soon moved my body so that we were face to face, and to react to this, Machamp used to of her hands to hold me into a kiss, while the other two helped me with my thrusting, pulling and pushing me, I could feel myself tensing up, I was close again, but I could feel her shaking slightly, and her inner walls greedily grabbing at my length...there was no doubt about it, she was close to her second climax of the night.  
>I redoubled my efforts, speeding my thrusts, pumping myself in and out at a much faster rate, I felt her hands leave my side, as they moved down her body, as she began rubbing at her clit, as her moans increased in pitch, this was too much for me, as I soon felt myself shoot my seed deep within her, she screamed in pure ecstasy as he grabbed me, holding me to her, as I felt another spurt of her fluids splash across my crotch...<br>we basked in our afterglow for a while, as she weakly stroked my face, I did the same to her, as we soon collapsed into each others arms, drifting off to sleep.

...that all happened a few weeks ago, and Machamp and I have been closer than ever since then, the morning after, I told her that I actually thought she was male up until I felt that she clearly wasn't. but, instead of the expected reaction of being upset, it seems she smiled, before writing something down, telling me that if I thought she was a man, everyone at the Gym would, too...  
>it seems that she had something devious up her sleeves.<p>

now whenever we're at the Gym, we get off the machines together, and later, in the shower-room, when no-one else is around...we GET OFF together... 


End file.
